Cosmos Stones
The Cosmos Stones are powerful items that were sought by the Spectral Space Pirates in Dinosaur King: Mesozoic Meltdown. General Info The seven Cosmos Stones were created when the meteor hit the Earth 65 million years ago and wiped out the dinosaurs. They are small, spherical jewels that are colored to correspond with the Dinosaur Attributes of the Stone Tablets. On their own, each is dangerous. Although their specific effect is left mysterious, no person can touch one with their bare hands without being injured somehow (Spartacus is the only person who can touch the yellow stone, being somehow immune to its harmful effect). When all 7 are combined, they will (according to Dr. Ancient) release enough energy to destroy the Universe ten times over! When they merge in Clash for the Cosmos Stones, they form the Dark Pterosaur. Finding the Cosmos Stones is the Spectral Space Pirates' ultimate goal, as they believe they will allow them to control the universe. They time-knap the D-Team's parent to make Dr.'s Ancient and Cretacia build a reliable Cosmos Stone locater, which they build and purposefully sabotage. Seth believes that merging the Cosmos Stones will cause the destruction of, not only this universe and all of timespace, but entire dimensions, and then restart the universe. He wished to be in control of this new, restarted universe, but later decided that no one should control this much power, and, with the help of the Pterosaur, destroyed the Cosmos Stones. All but the Black Cosmos Stone correspond to Dinosaur Elements. They can draw in dinosaurs of their own element, and power up or weaken dinosaurs depending on what elements the stone and dinosaur belong to. The Seven Stones Yellow Cosmos Stone The Yellow Cosmos Stone was in the possession of Sophia and Spartacus's family in Ancient Rome. When Spartacus was captured by the Roman Army, Sophia took it to Spartacus with the D-Team's help (Chomp seemed unusually drawn to it, as it corresponded with his attribute, Lightning). Spartacus used it to fight Spiny and Sheer's Yangchuanosaurus in the Roman Colosseum, but lost it to Sheer when he tried to escape with the other slaves. It was the only Cosmos Stone to actually be called a "Cosmos Stone" by those from the time period who knew about it. The Yellow Cosmos Stone attracts Lightning Dinosaurs. Blue Cosmos Stone The Blue Cosmos Stone was hidden in a treasure chest on an island in the Caribbean Sea. Jim and his father went looking for it, believing it was able to cure the sickness that had been spreading throughout their village. Jim was the first to actually find it, but Sheer stole it seconds later. The Blue Cosmos Stone attracts Water Dinosaurs. Purple Cosmos Stone The Purple Cosmos Stone was hidden in a chamber in the heart of a mountain in Ancient China with a huge boulder blocking the entrance. After struggling with the D-Team, the Space Pirates were eventually able to make a monk, Genzo Sanzo Hoshi, chant open the stone door. The rock had actually been shifted by Tank, who had tunneled up to the top of the mountain, drawn to the stone (as it corresponded with her attribute, Earth). Although Zoe reached the stone first, Foolscap snatched it. The Purple Cosmos Stone attracts Earth Dinosaurs. White Cosmos Stone The White Cosmos Stone (in actuality being a light blue), was hidden in a cave in Ancient Japan. Under the name of the "Half-Moon Stone", it was sought by Shogun Tokugawa and Hanzou. After being separated from his bodyguard, Tokugawa helped the D-Team find the cave it was hidden in. While the rest of the D-Team and Alpha Gang were helping to save Zoe, Tokugawa, and a bear cub after a cave-in, Ace led Rex to the stone (as it corresponded with his attribute, Wind), but it was taken by Hanzou in the confusion after Gavro tried to take it. It was later taken by Takeda's squad of female ninjas, but he suffered whatever negative effect they give when the picked it up, and Sheer took it. The White Cosmos Stone attracts Wind Dinosaurs. Red Cosmos Stone The Red Cosmos Stone was hidden in the treasure cave of the 40 Thieves in Ancient Persia. It was eaten by Genie and increased his strength (despite the stone's corresponding to Fire, Genie's Water attribute beats Fire, so he wouldn't be impacted negatively like, say, a Wind Dinosaur would be, which loses to Fire). Throughout the entire story arc, no one knew that Genie had the Cosmos Stone until he was beaten by Chomp and Ace after being controlled by Sheer. The stone was then picked up by Helga, making it the first one that the D-Team/Alpha Gang was able to successfully retrieve. Later, however, Seth stole it. The Red Cosmos Stone attracts Fire Dinosaurs. Green Cosmos Stone The Green Cosmos Stone was hidden in the eye of a statue in Vasasi Castle in Paris, France. Calling it the "Blue Eye of Gaia", the Royal Mother (standing in for her child son, Louis, the true King) sent Cardinal Richileu and French soldiers to find it. The Space Pirates quickly made themselves an official part of the search team. While battling Maximus, Zoe found the stone and had Paris swallow it, which gave her enough energy to overpower Maximus. Richileu almost reclaimed it, but Louis finally stepped up to his birthrite position of King, and gave it to the D-Team. Later, however, it was stolen by Seth. The Green Cosmos Stone attracts Grass Dinosaurs. Black Cosmos Stone The Black Cosmos Stone was hidden in a volcano in the North American Stone Age. After Brontikens caused it to erupt, the stone flew through the air and was eaten by a mammoth. Max realized that he and his father had found a mammoth skeleton buried under volcanic rock on a dig three years before the present, and Jonathan took them to that same day and time, where Dr. Z retrieved the stone from the skeleton. When Seth tried without success to claim all 7 stones, this was the only one he escaped to present day with. The Black Cosmos Stone could possibly attract either Secret Dinosaurs (unlikely, as this element didn't exist until Dr. Z's Pachycephalosaurus), or any other dinosaur that finds it. Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:D-Team Category:Alpha Gang